bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Watcher's Gravedigger
The Watcher's Gravedigger is an enemy in Bloodborne. Description Watcher's Gravediggers are tall, humanoid creatures that resemble decaying corpses. Remnants of the lost Pthumerian civilization, they continue to expand the ancient tombs and guard them from intruders. There are three variants: * Hook - They come at the player slowly but can start running for a stronger attack. They also had a "grab attack" with the hook that deals a lot of damage. * Hook and Rifle - They serve as ranged enemies, but upon approaching them they swap to their hooks and have the full range of hook attacks. Standing far from them will cause them to default to their rifle. * Pickaxe - They use tremendously large pickaxes, almost half their size, which deal devastating damage, sometimes outright killing players in two hits. Locations * Chalice Dungeons. Strategy Watcher's Gravediggers often patrol fixed locations and are vulnerable to attacks from behind. The Pickaxe variant can be often found mining and will generally ignore the player unless disturbed whilst the Hook version will patrol a fixed route. The variants armed with rifles are often positioned above the player or at the back of a room, making them challenging to reach. The Pickaxe Gravedigger's attacks are very slow and relatively easy to interrupt provided they are not about to strike. The Hook variant is slightly faster and is capable of ensnaring the player with its weapon, leaving them vulnerable. The Gravediggers armed with rifles are possibly the most dangerous as they can spot the player from a long distance and will chip away at their health whilst they try to get close. In later dungeons, they will often be accompanied by Labyrinth Madmen, Rabid Dogs, and even Scourge Beasts, making them potent threats. If forced into close range combat, the Gravedigger will revert to the hook wielding version although it will switch back to a rifle if the player retreats out of melee range. These weapon swaps take up a precious second to the Gravedigger, meaning players can strike without fear or retaliation during that safety window. Notes * Depending on what Chalice Dungeon Depth players encounter Watcher's Gravediggers, they will have a chance to drop a "Tomb Mold" that is one tier higher than the depth they reside at. In other words: ** Depth 2 = Tomb Mould (3) ** Depth 3 = Tomb Mould (4) ** Depth 4 = Tomb Mould (5) * The Pickaxe Variant can heal themselves to full HP. Trivia * The pickaxe-wielding Gravediggers can be found at bottoms of pits, and on corners picking away at the rocks, which, according to the Hintertomb Chalice's description: "To this day, the Watchers continue to expand the hintertombs, unceremonious catacombs filled with graves and death." * Killing a Gravedigger that holds a lantern and then reloading the area will cause them to hold an invisible version of their lanterns, with the flame still emanating from it. Gallery Watcher's_Gravedigger_Concept_Art.jpg|Watcher's Gravedigger concept art Gravekeepers.jpg|The player confronts a pair of Gravediggers 16931032037 3cb885e02e o.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150525180356 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150517210145.png Bloodborne™_20151017190629.jpg Bloodborne™_20151017191643.jpg Bloodborne™_20151017191711.png Bloodborne™_20151017191812.png Bloodborne™_20151017191828.png Bloodborne™_20151017194144.jpg Watcher's Gravedigger №2.png Watcher's Gravedigger №1.png Watcher's Gravedigger №4.png Category:Pthumerians